tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Du Ze
A fellow student at Holy Orchid Institute in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li. He comes from the very poor commoner Du family, but his nature is very hard working and his talent is not bad.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause Appearance and Personality His appearance is not described in the novel. In the manhua he is shown having brown hair and eyes.【TDG】Manhua 1 – Rebirth He has a very straight forward, honorable, and overly serious type of personality. He acts a bit like the responsible older brother and nags Lu Piao about his lazy nature leading to friendly arguments between them.【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? He looks up to Nie Li and respects him a great deal. Plot Alternate Life One of Nie Li's closest friends, he died protecting Glory City during the demon beast attack.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming were all his direct subordinates during the battle.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm He studied the Sacred Flame cultivation technique which did not match his form or attribute. Even still, through enormous hard work and perseverance, he was able to became a 1 star gold class demon spiritualist and raised his family up to the level of an aristocrat.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Shen Xiu: :De Ze is a student at the Holy Orchid Institute's fighter apprentice class with Shen Xiu of the Sacred Family as the teacher. When Nie Li calls her out on her disregard for commoners he gains Du Ze's respect. As a commoner, he was angered by the teacher's attitude, but felt that because of his lack of status that he could not say anything. When Nie Li says what he wish he could have he chooses to stand up with Nie Li in the back of the class as a show of support.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Nie Li: :Afterwards Nie Li promises to make him a high ranking demon spiritualist if he follows him. De Ze is still a little unsure on how Nie Li can have so much confidence, but decides to take the risk. He joins Nie Li and Lu Piao to hunt Horned sheep and is impressed by Nie Li's knowledge in alchemy and his ability with the crossbow. Du Ze is very driven to earn money to lesson the burden his school fees are placing on his family as they had to borrow a lot of it. So he enthusiastically continues to hunt after class for a week straight.【TDG】Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning'er Gain a Cultivation Arc Xiao Ning'er: :Like most of the boys in the class he sees Xiao Ning'er as a cool untouchable beauty that no one can approach. So when she comes to where Nie Li is sitting with breakfast he is extremely surprised and further impressed with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 9 – Goddess’s Breakfast Nie Li: :Du Ze is in the classroom and witnesses when Nie Li discredits Sacred family be revealing the source of one of their inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened Du Ze's Cultivation: :When Du Ze's soul realm is tested, he is shown to have a yellow soul realm with the Heavenly Thundercloud form (Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Tian Lin Thundercloud form."【TDG】Manhua 15 - Practice!) with the lightning fire attribute. His cultivation was so high in the previous life because these two are perfectly match. Nie Li gives him the Heavenly Qilin technique, which matches well with his soul realm. In the future, Du Ze would benefit from having a Celestial Qilin Demon Beast. After this point the group starts to meet and practice their cultivation techniques regularly in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! :With the money earned from the sale of Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li purchases some Soul Assembling Pills and Spiritual Enhancing Pills for Du Ze allowing him to quickly reach 1 star bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue: :Du Ze witnesses Nie Li approaching Ye Ziyun and the subsequent jealous attack by Shen Yue. He runs over to protect Nie Li, only to find that despite is weaker strength Nie Li was still able to easily defeat Shen Yue.【TDG】Chapter 17 – Thrown Out :A few days afterward, Du Ze is one of those that hears Nie Li's cries for help when Shen Yue's gang attacks him and comes running. Once again he finds the Nie Li is alright, but he public denounces the Shen Yue for his underhanded actions. He is once again impressed by the fact that both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun have come to Nie Li's defense.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Du Ze's Cultivation: :During this time Nie Li runs off to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins without telling anyone where he was going. Du Ze continues to practice his cultivation with Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan in the school's library.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Join the Alchemy Association Arc Nie Li: :After Nie Li's return he joins back up with Du Ze and the others to cultivate in the library. Du Ze could not car less about the rumors surrounding Nie Li and the school beauty, Huyan Lanruo. He wishes only to focus on his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Placement Exam Arc Du Ze's Cultivation: :At the annual Holy Orchid Institute Exam Du Ze stunned everyone with a strength of 500, reaching 5 star bronze rank and a soul force that exceeded the 500 limit of a primary soul crystal, causing it to explode.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Nie Li: :After the exam many other students tried to get close to Nie Li in the hopes of improving their cultivation, but Du Ze and Lu Piao blocked them. Shortly after Du Ze left for the holiday. He was extremely grateful towards Nie Li, not only for his high scores on the exam, but also for the many Demon Spirit Coins that he gave him for his family.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Returning Home, The Treasure Auction, & The Younger Generation Tournament Arc :Du Ze returns home to his family during the holiday and is unable to see Nie Li. Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :He gets permission from the President of the Alchemy Association, Gu Yan, to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion. He goes there along with Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, and Wei Nan. Everyone has heard of Nie Li's amazing performance at the younger generation tournament and how he humiliated the Sacred Family. He is shocked when Nie Li comes right out and says that he will destroy the Sacred Family, but Du Ze is loyal to Nie Li and will stand by him no matter what.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? Du Ze's Cultivation: :Nie Li gives him a god level growth rate demon spirit of an Abyss Tiger.【TDG】Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Nie Li: :Du Ze goes with Nie Li to the Holy Orchid Institute and sits outside the Heavenly Sacred Border with Lu Piao.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher Du Ze's Cultivation: :He uses this time to integrate with the Abyss Tiger. Since he is able to do integrate with a demon spirit, it is confirmed that he is at least a 1 star silver rank demon spiritualist. Sacred Family & Dark Guild: :After Nie Li emerged with Xiao Ning'er from the Heavenly Sacred Border, the group heads back to the City Lord's mansion. On the way a group of 27 dark clad people attacked them. Du Ze is able to hold his own in the fight against some of the silver rank experts. This is his first fight with his new Abyss Tiger.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept After they defeated them, Nie Li captured the two leaders and took them to the Alchemy Association to be interrogated.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial Du Ze's Family: :After all the excitement, Du Ze returned to his family's village. Everyone in the family is very proud of Du Ze and see him as their hope for a brighter future. His efforts have already greatly lessened the financial burden they feel. Du Rong, the current patriarch of the family, has already chosen Due Ze to succeeded him. As a token of this, he passes on the family's treasure the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant. There are also many marriage offers for Du Ze, but he refuses them saying that these families are two-face, as they shunned the Du Family when they were in decline.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Ye Han: :Du Ze was a witness to Ye Han and Nie Li's fight at the Holy Orchid Institute.【TDG】Chapter 131 – Golden Horned Land Dragon During the fight he was slightly worried about Nie Li, however by watching him fight he was able to gain insight into his own fighting abilities.【TDG】Chapter 133 – Tempting Xiao Xue: :After Nie Li defeated Ye Han, he left with everyone to investigate a nearby ancient construct. Once they got close they met Xiao Xue, who was looking for Lu Piao.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue Demon Beasts: :As soon as Nie Li gets close, he is able to recognize the construct as the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. It did not take long for him to figure out how to enter the origin barrier that protects it by using the inscriptions on the surrounding columns. After the group enters the barrier, they find themselves in a different space, resembling an endless dark forest that is filled with dangerous demon beasts. Almost as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Scarlet Ghosts. Though not very strong individually, Nie Li knows that they tend to swarm in huge numbers and immediately told everyone to run. He then merged with his Shadow Devil and quickly struck down any Scarlet Devils that got too close.【TDG】Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth :In the distance Lu Piao spotted a light that Nie Li believed to be a Netherlamp Behemoth demon beast. Everyone was growing tired and would soon be overwhelmed by the Scarlet Ghosts, so Nie Li told them to move towards the dangerous Netherlamp Behemoth. This giant demon beast scared the hoard of Scarlet Ghosts away. Even though it is a very large and slow demon beast, it uses hundreds of extremely fast and strong tongues that secrete a mild hallucination when it coils around its victims. Xiao Xue was caught by the tongues but was quickly cut free by Lu Piao. The group rushed to get out of the range of the beast while Nie Li aimed his Yin-Yang blasts at the Netherlamp Behemoth's mouth. Xiao Ning'er was caught by the tongues and rescued by Nie Li while the others continued to run.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 :From a distance Du Ze and the others saw a large light ray attack that hit the Netherlamp Behemoth and did great damage to it. Directly afterward a strange gigantic Flying Fish demon beast carried it off. Everyone ran back to find Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er and make sure they were alright.【TDG】Chapter 138 – Village? :Afterwards, the group continued to travel deeper into the space towards the lights of a village. Nie Li used some of the Scarlet Ghost's blood to make Blood Burst Magic Bottles. After being thrown they cause a large explosion, killing hundreds of Scarlet Ghosts and keeping them from getting close to the group. While attacking them this way, they discovered that some of these demon beasts had Blood Crystals in them. This makes the Scarlet Ghosts stronger and more aggressive. These Blood Crystals are also useful for cultivators, so they hunted the Scarlet Ghosts until they each had a crystal.【TDG】Chapter 140 – Demon Lord? Monument: :While traveling deeper into the space the group came across a strange monument that gave off a great pressure. Only Nie Li could approach it. Du Ze waited with the rest of the group while Nie Li investigated the monument. :After Nie Li returned, the group continued to move towards the village. When they got close, Nie Li told them to wait so that he could check out the situation with his Shadow Devil. Silver Winged Family: :After awhile Nie Li returned to the group and they continued until they reached the village.【TDG】Chapter 141 – Silver Winged Family Nie Li went on ahead to scout it out and discovered the Silver Winged Family's village. After establishing a rapport with them he returned and brought the rest of the group to the village. He had promised to cure the family's hereditary illness in exchange for their safety. Though the situation made her nervous, she trusted that Nie Li would be able to safely get them out of the Silver Winged Family's grasp.【TDG】Chapter 143 – The outside world Duan Juan: :Since Nie Li had asked to test the medicine on Duan Juan, he was brought to the courtyard where they were staying. Nie Li offered him a way to get revenge on the Silver Winged Family by awakening his dragon blood and forcing a jump in his abilities. Despite his warning that it will be very painful, Duan Jian readily agrees and swears loyalty to Nie Li. Nie Li then uses Acupuncture to start the process.【TDG】Chapter 144 – Testing medicine? Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc The Group's Cultivation: :Wile staying at the Silver Winged Family's village they had access to a large number of refined Blood Crystals. Using these Xiao Ning'er was the first to break through into 1 star gold rank. Nie Li and the others soon follow. Duan Juan manages to survive the dragon blood awakening process and his strength does indeed surge from his previous 3 star gold rank to nearly legend.【TDG】Chapter 145 – Gold rank Nie Li: :Nie Li is then informed that Sikong Yi, the patriarch of the Silver Winged Family, has found the Stones of Light that they need to return back to Glory City. However, he will not let Du Ze and the others go with him and instead send five gold rank experts to escort him and Duan Jian. Before leaving, Nie Li tells Du Ze and the others that in ten days he will return for them and they must follow a specific path to a meeting point near the village.【TDG】Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon Silver Winged Family's Village: :After the ten days time, Nie Li activated the hidden Flame Explosion inscription patterns that he had previously placed around the village. While the endless series of explosions rocked the village; Du Ze, Lu Piao, Xiao Ning'er, and the others met up with Nie Li and Duan Jian at the predetermined location.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? Rather then attempt to escape from the village like Sikong Yi would expect, Nie Li had them hide out close by in the woods. He then once again went off on his own to help the slaves at the mine.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack The Teleportation Array and the Old Man: :After hiding out in the woods and learning more about the thirteen families in this realm, Nie Li decides it is time to return. However, just as they are about to activate the teleportation array, a Mysterious Old Man shows up. He comes out of no where and walks by the group while staggering and mumbling incoherently. After he passes them by, Nie Li places the Stones of Light into the array in order to return to Glory City. Duan Jian decides to go with them, as he has nothing tying him to this place except his revenge.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :He is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. When the lines are breached he fights along side Nie Li, Lu Piao, Duan Jian, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Nie Li, Lu Piao, Xiao Xue, Dian Jian, and the three minions :After the battle is over he can see the loss and destruction that the demon beast horde left. He agrees with Nie Li that they need to work hard to get stronger to protect everyone.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Taking down the Sacred Family Arc It is unclear if Du Ze was at the meeting of Glory City experts at the City Lord's Mansion. Though he is not from a powerful family his own strength certainly qualifies him as well as his connection with Nie Li. Either way he did not play an active part in the events that occured.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :After the battle with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild is over Du Ze receives a letter telling him that Nie Li has decided to leave Glory City in order to train and check out the Dark Guild's base. Like Lu Piao, he wishes that he could have gone with Nie Li but he realizes that they would just be a burden to him. He is determined to become stronger so that he can stand with Nie Li in the future.【TDG】Chapter 188 – Journey Into the Nether Realm Arc Du Ze's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory City Du Ze and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :After Nie Li's return to Glory City, Du Ze was one of the people he gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Du Ze, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Du Ze's cultivation advanced very quickly as he moved through the levels of gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array he noticed strange lightning energy attacking his soul realm and merged with his demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Du Ze, and the others. By the time he left the array he was able to become a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist. Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li travels with Duan Jian to the Abyss Prison Realm to complete his need for revenge. When he returns to Glory City, Nie Li gathered everyone together and tells them that they were going to leave tomorrow and head to the Nether Realm.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that have spent the last 10,000 years guarding over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :Du Ze was not strong enough to help in the fight and just stands guard nearby, however he was able to provide Nie Li and Duan Jian with more soul force trough the Soul array. Afterwards, everyone is shocked by the power of Nie Li's Draconic Bombs, Yu Yan apologizes for endangering everyone, and Nie Li searches the bodies. He gives Du Ze the legend rank Silvermooon Long Sword that he finds.【TDG】Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Luo Xiao: :After arriving in the Nether Realm, the group heads to the entrance of the Nine-Layered Deathlands where they meet Luo Xiao.【TDG】Chapter 224 –Spiritual Origin Fruit? They then head into the first layer of the deathlands in the search for Spiritual Origin Fruit, but get separated by a Fog of Misleading.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Xiao Yue: :After some time wandering around the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Du Ze was able to meetup with Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Xiao Yue. Lu Piao got thoroughly beat by a group after having tried to take their Spiritual Origin Fruit. So when Duan Jian showed up he returned the favor. He continued to hit them until the laid down and stayed down. After securing their first Spiritual Origin Fruit they continued traveling deeper into the Deathlands while fighting the occasional Skeleton.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark Nie Li: :After two more days wandering the deathlands, everyone was finally reunited. At this time they had found eleven Spiritual Origin Fruits and decided to return back to the Jade Seal Family's camp at the entrance. They each ate a fruit and began to cultivate, becoming very close to legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Luo Xiao: :When the door to the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands opened, a crowed of hundreds of thousands of demigod, legend, and black gold rank experts rushed through. Du Ze was there when Luo Xiao asked Nie Li to be careful and suggested that they enter towards the back of the line.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Lord of Nether's servants: :After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test. A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. However, the visible threads are fake. Nie li tells his friends that to pass the test they need to sense out the true threads. Du Ze was able to make the sphere grow to five feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State :Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. :The black flames can attack a person's soul realm directly. Du Ze watched as several experts who did not have a strong enough soul, crippled their cultivation trying to force their was in. As they approached, Nie Li cautiously asked if everyone was alright. Because of their stronger then normal souls, Du Ze, along with everyone else, said that they were fine.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Duan Jian: :After entering the tower, Duan Jian's body ignited in black flames. Though it resembled what had happened to the cultivators whose soul were too weak, in actuality it was the exact opposite. Duan Jian's Black dragon body was so compatible with the black flames that it was absorbing them and strengthening his soul realm on its own. Du Ze's Cultivation: :The group continued up to the second floor, where the pressure felt by the black flames was far greater. Since Duan Jian could easily cultivate by absorbing the flames without even trying, he instead stood guard to protect everyone. Du Ze and the rest sat down and began to cultivate. He slowly absorbed the black flames, strengthening his body and soul. As Nie Li's soul realm surged and broke through into Legend rank. The majestic wave of profound law energy flowed through the soul array, overwhelming him and causing him to jump directly to 2 star legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Celestial Qilin: :Afterward the group also headed up to the third floor, where they found a terrifyingly powerful Celestial Qilin chained up. Nie Li attempted to bargain with the demon beast. When the creature refused, Nie Li used some of Duan Jian's blood, which contains the energy from the powerful black flames, to form an inscription pattern around it. This pattern attracted more of the black flames to this location in the tower.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal Abilities and Equipment Du Ze was blessed with a yellow soul realm so his starting soul force was already at 52. When his soul realm was tested he was found to have the Heavenly Thundercloud form with the lightning fire attribute His soul force was able to grow at a good rate because of how well his form and attribute match. After he acquires a regular supply of elixirs from Nie Li as well as using Purple Haze Grass, his cultivation further grew. Though his soul force does not surge as easily as others he works hard on his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass After another month focused on training with Nie Li, Lu Piao, and the three others. He was already able to reach 500 in strength, reaching 5 Star bronze rank and over 500 in spiritual power.【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength After a month he meets up with Nie Li at the City Lord's mansion and receives a Abyss Tiger god level growth rate demon spirit. At some point he had broken through to silver rank, and is able to integrate the demon spirit into his soul realm, though his actual progress into silver rank has not been revealed. During the trip into the Ten Millennium Spatial Array, Nie Li came across a large amount of Blood Crystals in the Silver Winged Family's village. With the help of the crystals, Du Ze was able to break into 1 Star Gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 145 – Gold rank Through his own training as well as the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique, Du Ze reaches 5 star gold rank. During the trip to the Nether Realm, everyone's cultivation quickly advanced with the assistance of the Soul Array, reaching 4 Star Black Gold rank. After entering the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Du Ze ate one of the Spiritual Origin Fruit which raised his cultivation near to legend rank. While participating in the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection, he entered the Black Infernal Tower. Du Ze was able to slowly absorbed the black flames, strengthening his body and soul. When Nie Li's soul realm surged and broke through into Legend rank. The majestic wave of profound law energy flowed through the soul array, overwhelming him and causing him to jump directly to 2 star legend rank. Trivia and Quotes Category:Du Family